Sonic Twelve pains of Christmas
by ckaira77
Summary: This is what happens when boredom strike sometime around Christmas. THIS!


Sonic's Twelve Pains of Christmas

All: _The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

All: _is finding a Christmas tree…_

All: _The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

Knuckles: _Rigging up the lights_

All: _And finding a Christmas tree…_

All: _The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

Silver: _Hangovers,_

Knuckles: _Rigging up the lights,_

All: _And finding a Christmas tree…_

All: _The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

Sonic: _Sending Christmas cards,_

Silver: _Hangovers,_

Knuckles: _Rigging up the lights,_

All: _And finding a Christmas tree…_

All: _The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

 _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Sonic: _Sending Christmas cards,_

Silver: _Hangovers,_

Knuckles: _Rigging up the lights,_

All: _And finding a Christmas tree…_

All: _The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

Zaira: _Facing my in-laws,_

All: _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Sonic: _I hate those Christmas cards!_

Silver: _Hangovers,_

Knuckles: _Rigging up these lights!_

All: _And finding a Christmas tree…_

All: _The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

Shadow: _The Salvation Army,_

Zaira: _Facing my in-laws,_

All: _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Sonic: _Sending Christmas cards…_

Silver: _Oh man…_ (looks at a spilled bottle of root beer on the ground)

Knuckles: _I'm trying to rig up these lights!_

All: _And finding a Christmas tree…_

All: The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me

Cheese: _Chao chao chao chao! Chao chao chao!_

"That means Cheese wants a transformer for Christmas!" said Cream.

Shadow: _Charities! What do you mean your in-laws?!_

All: _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Sonic: _Ugh! Making up these cards!_

Silver: _Please get me a root beer huh?_

Knuckles: _What?! We have no extension cords?!_

All: _And finding a Christmas tree…_

All: _The nineth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

Tails: _Finding parking spaces,_

Cheese: _CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO!_

Shadow: _Stupid Donations!_

Zaira: _Facing my in-laws!_

All: _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Sonic: _Writing all these cards…_

Silver: _Hangovers,_

Knuckles: _Why in the world are they blinking?!_

All: _And finding a Christmas tree…_

All: _The tenth thing at Christmas that's such pain to me_

Amy: _Batteries not included?_

Tails: _No parking spaces,_

Cheese: _CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO!_

Shadow: _Get a job you bum!_ (Getting chased by someone who wants donations)

Zaira: _I'm facing my in-laws…_

All: _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Sonic: _Yo ho, sending Christmas cards :(_

Silver: _Oh man, look at this!_ (Looking at another spilled root beer)

Knuckles: _One light goes out they all go out!_

All: _And finding a Christmas tree._

All: _The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

Vector: _Stale TV specials,_

Amy: _Batteries not included?_

Tails: _No parking spaces,_

Cheese: _CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO!_

Shadow: _Charities…_

Zaira: _She's a witch! I hate her!_

All: _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Sonic: _Oh, I don't even know half these people!_

Silver: _Oh, who's got the paper towels huh?_

Knuckles: _Get me a flashlight Rouge! I blew a fuse!_

Rouge: _Get it yourself!_

All: _And finding a Christmas tree!_

All: _The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

Espio and Charmy: _Singing Christmas carols,_

Vector: _Stale TV specials,_

Amy: _Batteries not included?!_

Tails: _NO PARKING?!_

Cheese: _CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO!_

Shadow: _Charities… (over Cheese's crying)_

Zaira: _Gotta make'em dinner!_

All: _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Sonic: _I'm not making these Mister! That's it!_

Silver: _Be quiet you! (Probably at Sonic)_

Knuckles: _Well Rouge, if you're so smart, you rig up the lights!_ (Storms off)

All: And finding a Christmas tree…

…

Tails: Let's never do that ever again Sonic.

Sonic: Okay.

Shadow: I don't have anything left after all those donations and charity… They were begging for free stuff.

Zaira: They were so awful! I hate Black Doom! Your father is horrible!

Shadow (to audience): Don't ask why she is playing as my spouse.

Amy: I was never able to find any batteries…

Tails: Sonic, I hope you don't mind that I landed my ship on your roof.

Sonic: WHAT?!

Vector: I'm just going to change the channel, but the remote's all the way over there…

Espio: Charmy, you have a horrible singing voice!

Cheese: Chao…

Silver: I don't drink! Why give me this part!

Knuckles: Hey Rouge, are the lights up yet?

Rouge: Knuckles, those were super easy to put up!

Knuckles: But the instructions say-!

Rouge: Those weren't the instructions Knuckles.

Shadow: Well, I had better pay off my five months of bills.

Tails: Same.

Amy: I still need to find the batteries!

Vector: I think that next year I'll have the vain hope that things will go well, but it won't will it?

Chamy: I don't expect it to go right at all.

Zaira: It's all up to the writer…

(Everyone sighs)

Sonic: Everyone have a better Christmas than us!

This is all by ZairaDrayan/ckaira77!


End file.
